poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
May's Egg-Cellent Adventure (LAoPtS)
Plot The group are heading to the Battle Dome, fresh from Ash winning the Guts Symbol. May steps off the path to admire a nearby farm, but two Voltorb approach from behind and deliver a fierce Electric-type attack. With a pitchfork in hand, Nicolette confront the group and reveals that the Voltorb are trained to attack trespassers. However she quickly changes her tone, recognizing May from her win at the Saffron City Pokémon Contest. Her parents, Christopher and Jeannie emerge from the house and invites everyone to join them tea. Christopher reveals that Nicolette wants to be a Coordinator, but she does not feel ready to leave home. Max asks what kind of farm the family runs, and Christopher reveals that they are farm ranchers, raising Pokémon Eggs. He offers to give them a tour of the ranch. As Nicolette carries a bucket of grass out, she notices Max grooming Munchlax and considers having a test battle. She becomes startled when Max responds to her whispers, admitting that Munchlax belongs to his sister. May comes out and talks to Nicolette about training to become a Pokémon Coordinator. Nicolette challenges her to a battle, pitting Vileplume against Munchlax, instantly alarming May as Munchlax has no battle experience. Vileplume attacks with Petal Dance, confusing Munchlax. Despite that, it still pulls off a Metronome attack, which unfortunately turns into a useless Splash attack. Vileplume follows up with Stun Spore to paralyze Munchlax and cripple it further. Vileplume lands another direct hit with Bullet Seed, leading Nicolette to mock May for her bad performance. May gets fired up and declares that she just needs to focus. Munchlax responds in kind, recovering from the attack and charging forward, executing a Focus Punch attack against the off-guard Vileplume and sending it back. As Max points out the attack, May orders Munchlax to use Solar Beam. Vileplume ducks the attack, but it makes a glancing blow, still enough to knock it out. Nicolette tries to brush the defeat, but she is amazed at May's skill. May celebrates her win with her surprisingly powerful Munchlax. Ash and Brock call to them to check out the Eggs. Inside one of the storage room, Eggs line the shelves and astound the group. Some of the Eggs belong to other Trainers while others belong to the family. Christopher asks May to share her traveling stories with Nicolette to motivate her. He points out that one Egg is ready to hatch and the group offers to help hatch it. Team Rocket is watching nearby, staking out the ranch and the Voltorb sentries. James creates a plan to steal the Eggs, and by nightfall the trio put their scheme into motion. The group’s dinner with the family is interrupted by a large surge of electricity, alerting them to a potential trespasser. They go outside to find a very large Egg. A note falls forward and asks them to take care of the Egg. They manage to use a cart to wheel the giant Egg inside as Jessie and James, electrified from the Voltorb attacks, watch as their plan is set. After putting the giant Egg away, the family shows the group to an incubator that holds an Egg close to hatching. Ash and his friends offer to patrol the area. As they do, May finds Nicolette taking care of an Egg by polishing it. As May begins to help polish Eggs, Nicolette begins to open up to May about wanting to become a Coordinator. She's scared that she will not succeed, but May admits that she started as a beginner not even liking Pokémon and built up. Despite that, Nicolette is still reluctant to leave home to pursue her dreams. Team Rocket's balloon flies over the farm as Jessie radios in to Meowth, who is stowed away inside the big Egg. Meowth activates it and uses mechanical arms to grab all the Eggs and put them into a basket. As Meowth begins to leave, he notices the parents taking care of the incubated Egg and decides to take it as well. The commotion alerts Nicolette and the kids to the situation. The Voltorb attempt to intervene, though Meowth's mecha knocks them out. Ash and friends catch up with the large Egg as Team Rocket's balloon comes down and hooks the mecha to the balloon. Pikachu attempts to attack with Thunderbolt, but Nicolette stops him since it could destroy the Eggs. The balloon proceeds to take off. Following May’s suggestion, Nicolette has Vileplume use Stun Spore, effectively stopping Team Rocket without harming the Eggs. Vileplume follows up with Petal Dance which confuses Team Rocket and sends the balloon flying erratically, the vibrations destroying the basket and sending the Eggs into free-fall. Everyone rushes to catch the sets, successfully doing so, but the glowing Egg falls out of reach. May sends out Munchlax to catch it, and the Egg bounces off its belly before Jeannie catches it. Meowth reactivates the mecha to try to retake the Eggs, but Vileplume's Bullet Seed destroys the arms. Both Munchlax and Vileplume use Solar Beam to destroy the balloon, but the mecha survives the blow. The mecha tries to flee, but Ash orders Pikachu to use Quick Attack. Pikachu speeds into action, with his stored electricity transforming the Quick Attack turning into an electrified version, as Pikachu learns to use Volt Tackle. Ash congratulates his buddy as it finishes the attack, blasting Team Rocket off. As the sun rises, everyone watches the glowing Egg hatches, revealing a Vulpix. May compliments Nicolette on her combinations, and with the reassurance Nicolette makes the decision to go out on her journey. As Ash and friends prepare to depart, Christopher gives May an Egg as a gift for helping Nicolette. May accepts the Egg, with Jeannie assuring her that it will be a wonderful surprise. The group wave goodbye to the ranching family and resume their journey towards the Battle Dome. Major events * May's Munchlax learns Focus Punch and uses Solar Beam for the first time. * Ash's Pikachu learns Volt Tackle. * May receives a Pokémon Egg from Christopher and Jeannie.